1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation server managing mileage information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been disclosed various kinds of techniques for improving mileage of a vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-248185, 2008-032542, 2007-269210 and 2006-023176). For example, on the basis of a present position and a scheduled travel route of the vehicle, an operation position of a gear and the rotation numbers of the engine at which the mileage is optimum are reported to the driver. The velocity pattern and the consumed fuel amount of the vehicle related to a search route are also reported to the driver.
Further, there has been disclosed a technique configured to search a travel route with a low mileage in a server and transmit information of the searched travel route to a vehicle (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-163584, 2006-058085 and 2006-030058). Specifically, position information, mileage information and the like of a vehicle are collected by the server, and thereafter, a database of the mileage information related to vehicle types and travel conditions such as road types and the like is generated. Then, a travel route with a low mileage is searched on the basis of the mileage information managed by the database and the information of the travel route with a low mileage is provided from the server to a vehicular control apparatus.
Furthermore, there has been disclosed a technique for guiding a vehicle to depart from the present position at a time which is determined by the arrival to a destination position at a given time (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2008-089438).
However, when the mileage information related to a part of vehicle types, travel conditions and the like is deficient in the database, the mileage information determined by mileage factors for defining the mileage which is related to the deficient vehicle types, the travel condition and the like can not be provided to the vehicle.